


Night Light

by Homeskillet



Series: Days with Dani [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet





	Night Light

Age 4

Dean and Cas are languidly kissing on their bed when they hear their bedroom door squeak open. They quickly break apart and face the door.  
"Daddy, Papa?" A small voice asks.  
"Yea bug?"  
"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Cas gets out from under the covers and brings Dani over to the bed.  
"What happened?" Cas asks softly. Her face screws up in a feeble attempt to keep her tears at bay. "I...I had..a.....a nightmare." She says through choked sobs. Cas scoops her into his arms and Dean wraps an arm around Cas, his free hand rubbing soothing circles on their daughter's back.  
"Do you want me to plug in your nightlight?" Cas asks. She nods her head and Cas transfers the small body into Dean's arms. Then, the shorter man goes into the hall closet. He had placed the nightlight in there when Dani insisted she didn't need it anymore. He follows Dean and Dani into her room, and he plugs the light into the wall next to her bed. Dean pulls the blanket over her and kisses her forehead.  
"'Night, bug. Sweet dreams." He stands up and walks to the doorframe, leaning against it as he watches Cas tuck Dani in.  
Cas sits on the edge of her bed and pokes her side, making her smile. It reminds him so much of Dean, and he smiles back.  
"Sleep tight, sweetheart." Cas kisses her forehead and walks over to Dean, sliding his hand in the other man's, intwining their fingers. They go back to their bed and continue what they had been doing before Dani's midnight crisis.


End file.
